


[Podfic] All My World Is In Your Arms

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofAll My World Is In Your Armsby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:Five times someone sees Milena and Lambert being unbearably sweet at each other, and one time nobody else sees them at all.
Relationships: Lambert (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 22
Kudos: 100





	[Podfic] All My World Is In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All My World Is In Your Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492244) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

 **Length:** 00:17:47  
**Size:** 19.6 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] All My World Is In Your Arms - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-10-all-my-world-is-in-your-arms-by-inexplicifics/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack10_AllMyWorldIsInYourArms_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Credits

 **Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
